Technical Field
The present invention relates to plasmonic lasers, and more particularly to nano-lasers formed on-chip to provide high speed modulation with less energy loss and a smaller footprint for high waveguide coupling efficiency.
Description of the Related Art
Optical devices are often formed on III-V substrates due to their high speed performance capabilities. Laser devices may be formed off-chip from Si substrates with field effect transistors. These off-chip designs suffer from high cost, slow speed, high energy consumption as well as a large foot print.